El pasatiempo de Kaname
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Kaname siguió hablando, ajeno (o ignorando) el estado en shock del albino—. Lo encontré una actividad interesante de hacer y ahora es como un pasatiempo mío.Zero estaba sin palabras, pero luego reparo en algo completamente horrible— ¿¡Me estás diciendo que hay más? —le petrificaba la sola idea de más vídeos suyos por ahí en posesión del pura sangre. (KanamexZero)


**Desclaimer: **Los personajes de Vampire Knigh, no me pertenecen, son de su autora Hino-semsei, si fueran míos Kaname no sería tan tonto y estaría con Zero al final, pero ¿Qué se le va ser? Yo solo los uso prestados para esta obra de un fan para otros fans.

**Titulo: **El pasatiempo de Kaname.

**Pareja: **KanamexZero.

**Advertencias: **Posibles errores gramaticales que desde ahora me disculpo por ello, un lemon no descrito y solo mencionado y algunas malas palabras. Por lo demás, mucho KanameZero.

**N/A: **

Amo esta pareja, es mi favorita, y este fic fue muy divertido de escribir en realidad, la pase bien creándolo, espero que les guste, no tiene una profunda trama toda dramática, pero esta linda, si tengo que decirlo yo misma.

Espero la disfruten~

* * *

0000

Kiryuu Zero estaba exasperado.

No, tacha eso, estaba irritado.

Olvídalo, de hecho se encontraba enfadado.

Peor aún iracundo.

O mejor dicho enfurecido.

Sea cual sea la palabra para describir el estado de ánimo del cazador, no cambiaba el hecho de que Zero se encontraba cabreado a más no poder. De ser posible físicamente, muchos habrían muerto con solo su mirada.

Así de furioso estaba.

¿Había una razón de su estado?

Por supuesto que sí, él no se iba a enojar así nada más. Claro que existía un motivo, uno con nombre apellido.

¿El culpable?

Pues es nada más, ni nada menos que Kuran-jodido-Kaname. Príncipe sangre pura, bastardo imbécil, bestia con piel humana, arrogante e idiota desperdicio de espacio, aire y tiempo.

¿Qué estaba exagerando?

Para nada, él no lo hacía, definitivamente no. El maldito se había pasado de la raya ¿Qué pasarse de la raya? ¡Si había hecho una fiesta completa en el límite de la paciencia del ex humano! Así de grande era el crimen de Kuran-jodido-Kaname.

Así que irrumpiendo con la potencia de mil cañones entro en la residencia de la Luna con solo un objetivo en mente. Ignoro el chillido asustado de Aidou por haber sido atrapado en su "tiempo compartido con su primo" (no es que le importara, él ya los había visto haciendo cosas más fuertes) o la llamada de preocupada de Takuma, no le dio importancia al bufido molesto de Ruka y paso sin molestarse en las miradas adormiladas de Shiki y Rima.

Nada lo iba a detener de su misión ¡Nada!

Directo y sin vacilación, Zero fue hacia donde él sabía se encontraba en estudio del odioso purasangre. Sus pasos eran como los truenos de una tormenta acercándose, seguramente cada vampiro con sus estúpidos súper oídos, lo escucharía, sin importar en qué lugar de la academia se encontrara.

No es que Zero se preocupara por ello.

Solo había una cosa en su mente y eso era…

—KURAN, MALDITO BASTARDO!...

Asesinar al purasangre.

—Kiryuu-kun...

Lenta y dolorosamente.

— ¡Tu! ¡Te matare!

Y disfrutarlo al máximo.

— ¿Y tenias que echar abajo mi puerta Kiryuu-kun? Ahora tengo que conseguir una nueva.

Primero torturaría al bastardo y luego lo matara, estaba decidido.

— ¡No me vengas con mierdas Kuran! ¡Tu maldito, chupasangre rastrero!—la mano de Zero fue en dirección a su chaqueta, y así de un latigazo completamente rápido de alta defunción a velocidad de la luz, su mano salió de su chaqueta, pero esta no estaba vacía ahora en los dedos de Zero se encontraba...

Un disco.

Un disco redondo y brillante con el que apuntaba al vampiro castaño.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto Kuran?—su mano temblaba, temblaba de rabia.

—Un disco Kiryuu, se consiguen fácilmente en cualquier tienda.

Un gruñido furioso retumbo en la garganta de Zero ¡El bastardo se burlaba! Sus ojos centellaron de rojo un segundo pero luego regresaron a su habitual violeta pálido. No, él no tenía hambre, el rojo era solo de la furia y el enojo en el que se encontraba en este momento.

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡No te hagas el tonto!—su agarre en el disco se apretó tanto, que por un momento pensó en que este se rompería en mil pedazos, pero eso no paso y el disco siguió intacto en la mano del cazador.

¿Qué había perturbado tanto al cazador si eso era solo un disco?

Pues, no era el disco en si lo que enojo al cazador, sino el contenido de este.

Su primera molestia se encontraba en la portada del ofensivo artefacto. Ahí estaba una foto suya ¡Suya! Y no cualquier foto, oh no señor, faltaba más. Era una donde él estaba dormido ¡Se la habían tomado en secreto! Y por si eso no fuera poco, la posición en la que se encontraba dejaba mucho que desear.

En la imagen, Zero se miraba así mismo desnudo de cintura para arriba, con solo una delicada y suave sabana envolviéndolo y ocultar su modestia, estaba sobre su costado y con cabello cubriendo una parte de su rostro.

Le habían tomado una foto de él durmiendo y… ¡Desnudo!

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que...

— ¿¡Porque demonios nos grabaste haciendo _eso_!?

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando...

La expresión de Kaname era la perfección de inocencia que solo sirvió para encender la ira de Zero aun más.

— ¡Idiota! Tu... ¿Cómo pudiste hace…hacer…?

Incluso decir la palabra era ofensivo para el cazador.

Kaname sonrió, una comemierda sonrisa de "estoy tan satisfecho conmigo mismo" —. Oh, ¿Te refieres a...?

—¡UN VIDEO-SEXO DE NOSOTROS DOS! ¡PERVERTIDO SANGREPURA!

Así Zero estallo, con el rostro rojo tomate y con la respiración acelerada.

Una vez más Kaname sonrió al ver la reacción de Zero a su vídeo-sexo. Sabía que esta sería la reacción de su cazador y no estaba decepcionado.

—No te rías imbécil y responde ¿Por qué hay un vídeo de nosotros teniendo…? ¡Tú sabes _eso!_

—Porque lo grave— la directa y rápida respuesta del castaño tuvo mudo y paralizado a Zero durante unos segundos.

O tal vez unos minutos.

Aun así Kaname siguió hablando, ajeno (o ignorando) el estado en shock del albino—. Lo encontré una actividad interesante de hacer y ahora es como un pasatiempo mío...

Zero estaba sin palabras, pero luego reparo en algo completamente horrible— ¿¡Me estás diciendo que hay más!? —le petrificaba la sola idea de más vídeos suyos por ahí en posesión del purasangre.

La sonrisa del purasangre en realidad se volvió perversa.

—Bueno, nosotros lo hacemos muchos ya sabes.

Zero tembló, ira y vergüenza dominado su cuerpo en ese momento ¡El pervertido!

No pudo contenerse y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había tomado en un puño el cuello de la camisa del castaño en un fiero control mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

—Desate de ellas ¡Destrúyelas! ¡Quémalas! ¡Entiérralas mil metros bajo tierra! Tu solo elimínalas para siempre...—Zero prometía mucho dolor al purasangre si este no cumplía con su pedido (orden)

De no ser porque incitaría mucho más la ira de su pareja, Kaname habría reído y mucho. Zero estaba actuando tan adorablemente avergonzado.

No poderse evitar, ni querer. Kaname se inclino y estampo sus labios con los de Zero en un beso que rápidamente se volvió apasionado y profundo.

Por más que quería Zero no pudo luchar contra la ola de lujuria ni pudo seguir con su enojo. En su lugar, él gimió y se rindió ante el toque de su amante. Cuando se separaron, Kaname se maravillo por aquellos ojos lujuriosos, labios hinchados y mejillas rojas que Zero tenía en su rostro en este momento.

Sus brazos rodearon la delgada cintura de Zero en clara posesión. Reclamo esos labios una y otra vez, con la ayuda de sus manos que vagaban sin pudor por todo el cuerpo del albino.

Antes de darse cuenta Zero estaba sobre el escritorio de Kaname con este entre sus piernas y al mirar aquellos ojos granate, profundos y hambrientos él no pudo evitar preguntarse.

¿Qué había venido a hacer aquí en primer lugar?

**0000**

Kiryuu Zero se despertó por el sonido de gemidos, gruñidos y ¿Piel chocando contra piel?

Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente y salió disparado sobre las sabanas, ignorando incluso el punzante dolor en su espalda. Él estaba más preocupado por otras cosas.

—_Kaname ¡Mas! Quiero más..._

Como eso, por ejemplo.

Cuando encontró a su amante, sentado cómodamente en el amplio sofá y con su ordenador portátil en sus piernas, él solo temió lo peor.

— ¿Cuándo, por todos los demonios de Belcebú tuviste tiempo para hacer eso?

Su encuentro de hace solo unas horas, se mostraba en todo su esplender en la plana pantalla de la computadora del purasangre, en serio ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

—Como siempre lo hago por supuesto

Y eso no contestaba nada para Zero, pero al parecer para Kaname si por que él dio por terminado la conversación.

¡El imbécil!

—_Tan grande…más profundo…_

La voz llena de lujuria y lasciva de Zero retumbo en todas las paredes de la habitación del vampiro.

—BORRA EL VÍDEO DE MIERDA, PURA SANGRE PERVERTIDO…

_**¡Fin!**_

* * *

**N/A:**

Bueno ahí está ¿Les gusto? Solo una pequeña lectura para que disfruten unos minutos. Esperen más de esta pareja, tengo otros proyectos que primero quiero terminar antes de publicar.

Cualquier, comentario o critica que sienta merezco será bien recibida ^^

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC! Nos veremos luego.

Shion-san fuera.


End file.
